The Gift Of Time
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: A potion accidents sends Harry back in time...to 1975! Will Harry become friends with the Marauders and finally get to know his parents? And how will he manage living with the murderer of his parents. Please read to find out. Sirius and Harry bonding!
1. Imperious Like Potion, I Think Not

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter in any way.

This is a story that I planned before any of the stories that I have posted. It wasn't until a few nights ago that I stated writing summaries of the chapters. There should be around thirteen chapters to this story, and I will try to make them as long as possible.

Please read and enjoy.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Gift Of Time**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Imperious Like Potion, I Think Not**_

* * *

"Ron, wait up!" Harry Potter yelled to his best friend Ronald Weasley.

It was now two weeks into Harry's fifth year. This year was exactly like the last, boring and stressful. The only classes that Ron and Harry enjoyed were Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. The rest were dreadful and boring, like they had been the year before. Though they were that way, Harry was still comforted by it. It felt familiar.

Ron and Harry had Potions next period and they were running late. Potions was never dull or boring, it was just never fun. For but two reasons. Malfoy and Snape. Both were enemies to Ron and Harry. Snape had been worst enemies with Harry's father as a child, and had learned to hate Harry and his friends for that reason. Malfoy loved to follow his father and Snape's footsteps and hated Harry and Ron for the same reasons, only house rivalry was also added into that.

"Does it really matter if we're late?" said Ron, "Snape will take off points anyway!"

"Well, duh! Might as well try to please him. Might get us some respect," Harry growled back.

Harry was silently praying that he and Ron wouldn't be forced to sit in the Slytherin area like he had done the week before when he had been late. He was to sit next to Goyle who kept on grunting and making fists at him while Malfoy smirked his proud Slytherin-ass face.

Harry and Ron finally arrived at the potions classroom, just one minute before the class would start. To both Harry and Ron's horror, the only seats left were in the Slytherin area, like Harry had dreaded. One on Malfoy's left and one right in front of him.

A look of disgust appeared on Snape's face as he saw his two most hated pupils silently entering the room.

"Almost late; should have known to expect this from Gryffindors," he growled, "Ten points each from Gryffindor!"

"What?!" Ron said, as he took the seat in front of Malfoy," But we were on time!"

"By one minute! You should know to arrive at the classroom ahead of time. No class you two have!"

Snape snarled at them and sat down at his desk, beginning to fiddle through his papers. Meanwhile, Ron was doodling in his notepad, clearly annoyed. Harry was trying to move himself away from Malfoy, and the smell of his strong French Milled soap, only to back into Crabbe, who was sending him death glares.

Suddenly Snape jumped up from his seat. He grabbed his chalk off his desk and began to make his way over to the blackboard.

"Today, I am going to teach you how to create a Fizend Potion," he announced to the class.

Most of the class looked confused, none of them having heard of the potion before.

"Potter! Will you tell me what the Fizend potion is used for?"

Harry shrugged, slightly sinking into his seat.

"Of course you wouldn't notice it. A dunderhead like you could tell apart oil and water!"

Harry glared at Snape as he turned to his desk.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for that _look_!" Snape snarled, surprising Harry who hadn't expected that he had seen.

Draco was smirking at Harry from his seat, annoying Harry even more. Draco ripped a sheet of paper from his notepad, crumpled it and threw it at the back of Ron's head.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is there a problem?" Snape growled.

"Malfoy just threw a piece of parchment at me!"

Snape looked over to Malfoy.

"Did you throw a piece of parchment at Weasley?"

"No, Sir."

Snape gave Ron a look of disgust.

"Lying to a teacher. Thirty points."

Ron angrily began to scribble in his notepad.

Snape approached the blackboard and began to write the ingredients of the potions.

"The Fizend Potion is a potion that works similarly like the Imperius curse. The only difference is that the Fizend Potion is legal. This potion is mostly used for those who cannot accomplish a certain task on their own without being controlled by a spell. Another difference with this potion is that it cannot be used for torture of others and illegal maters. Today, you will brew your own Fizend potion and when you are done, the vials should be placed on my desk. Begin!"

The class began to create their potions, using the vials and bottles that had been left for them on their desks. The students were forced to work with the person next to them. To Harry's disgust, the person on Draco's right had already found a partner, leaving Harry to work with Malfoy. Ron was forced to work with Blaise, a boy, which scared Ron beyond belief. Both Harry and Ron were jealous of Hermione, who had gotten to class early, and was working with Dean in the Gryffindor area.

"Let's get this over with Potter," Malfoy spat as he began to fix up the ingredients, "You don't want to work with me, and I don't want to work with you, so lets just do this and you could go back to being the loser that you are. Now slice those Farseleaves!"

Harry did as he was told, and began to slice up the Farseleaves like Malfoy had instructed him to do. He didn't want to start a scene, especially after what had happened during the beginning of the class.

After twenty minutes of chopping, shredding and mixing ingredients, Harry and Malfoy were still only half done. Harry couldn't believe it was taking so long. The rest of the class were all ahead of them. Even Neville and Seamus. Maybe Malfoy was doing it on purpose to make Harry fail. Malfoy already had high marks in this class, and Harry knew that even if they failed this, Snape would find a reason to give Malfoy and O or and E.

Suddenly a blow was heard, and Harry's head snapped up.

"Of course, it's always you," came Snape's drawling voice.

Like usual, it was Neville. Neville was always the one to screw up major in their potions class. It seemed that it was only in their Herbology class that Neville could achieve a high mark. But Harry didn't care. He had long since dropped that subject.

Poor Neville.

'_And I thought he was doing better than me,'_ Harry thought, _'Fiou.'_

Harry watched in annoyance as Snape told off his friend and had him sent from the Potions classroom to the hospital wing. It was always Neville.

"Stop staring and get back to the potion!" Malfoy hissed at Harry.

"Don't have to be so rude," Harry mumbled.

Another ten minutes passed of the class, and Harry and Draco had but five ingredients to add to their potion. Harry was just getting up from his seat when..._splash._

Draco had spilt the potion all over Harry.

It felt as if Harry's whole body was on fire. He began to scream in pain, causing the whole class to stare in horror and their classmate. Harry couldn't bear the pain. It was like he was in an overly heated sauna with a large amount of bees.

"Harry!" yelled Ron.

Ron ran over to Harry's side, as did Hermione, from the side of the classroom where she had been sitting. Just as Ron got over to Harry, Harry collapsed to the floor. Ron and Hermione kneeled by their friend's side, calling out his name, not caring that Snape was yelling at them to leave him alone.

"Get away from Potter!" Snape yelled.

Ron and Hermione paid no attention.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Hermione chanted.

Ron was slapping Harry's cheeks slightly.

"Come one, Harry."

Snape was running to the trio's side, ready to pull the two off Harry. He pushed Malfoy to the side, when Harry stirred.

"Wah?" he moaned, "What happened?"

"You passed out. Spilled your potion on you."

"Oh."

"Weasley! Granger! Back to your seats! Potter, fifty points from Gryffindor. Look at this mess; you will come to see me after class for detention to clean this."

"What about me?" asked Malfoy, "Will I lose marks because he ruined our potion?"

"Of course not; only Potter will be losing the marks. And that's another twenty points from Gryffindor for ruining another classmate's class work. Now go to the hospital wing and get out of my sight!"

Harry stormed from the classroom, very pissed at both Malfoy and Snape. It was always them ruining his day. He wished he could do something to them, but then people would think Harry was evil or something. It wasn't like the press didn't think that anyway.

As Harry walked into the hospital wing, he saw Neville lying on the bed closest to the door. His arms were covered with a thick green cream, probably covering whatever the potions had caused.

"What happened to you?" asked Neville.

"Malfoy spilled the potion on me. I passed out and Snape sent me here."

"That sounds like something Malfoy would do. Did you get into trouble?"

"Fifty points for the mess and twenty points for ruining Malfoy's marks. Which he isn't even losing!"

"That sucks, mate."

Madame Pomfrey suddenly came into the room, an annoyed look etched into her features.

"May I ask what you would like?"

"Professor Snape sent me here. I spilt a potion on me, and I think it's made me sick."

"Oh dear. Just go sit on that bed."

Harry sat on the bed, just right of Neville's and waited while Madame Pomfrey ran over to get her wand. She game over to him moments later, her wand in her hand. She waved the wand in over Harry's head, and a piece of parchment appeared in her opposite hand. She read over the sheet and then smiled.

"There is nothing wrong."

Harry knew that the test was wrong. He still fell dizzy and light-headed.

"But Madam Pomfrey, I feel all dizzy and light headed. I even passed out in class."

"Maybe the effects of the potions have already passed. That could be the only answer. These tests and almost ninety-nine percent right."

He nodded.

Harry got up from his seat and left the Wing, giving a wave of goodbye to Neville. Once out of the room, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"So what happened?" asked Ron.

"She couldn't find anything wrong with me."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, "You look a little pale."

"I'm just a little dizzy. I'll be fine," Harry assured his friends, "What class do we have next?"

"Transfiguration," Ron moaned, "Another horrible class."

Harry and Hermione laughed and the two of them made their way to their next class. Little did Harry know what would be happening that night.

**

* * *

**

**A****uthor's Note: **So? Did you like it? I should be posting the next chapter soon. Please tell me whether I should continue. Please review!


	2. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: **I only own Harry Potter when I am dreaming. Out of my dreams, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. And, to those who think the books belong to Warner Bros as well…they don't!

* * *

_**The Gift Of Time**_

****

****

**_Chapter Two_**

****

****

**_A Whole New World_**

****

* * *

****

That night, Harry went to bed, feeling slightly ill. He was sure that it was because of the potion. He legs felt wobbly under his weight, he was light headed and he was a lot weaker in the arms. He hoped that it was nothing serious.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ron asked, as they were changing into their pyjamas.

"Not really. I'd have to say that I'm feeling worse."

"I'm sure that it's nothing. You're only feeling that way because you believe that something is wrong and you're forcing yourself to feel that way."

"I'm not forcing myself."

Ron rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Goodnight, Harry."

Ron jumped onto his bed and pulled the hangings around him. After a few moments, snoring was heard, telling Harry that he was asleep.

Harry sighed in annoyance and pulled down his shirt. He then jumped into bed and closed his eyes. He tried his best to fall asleep.

As he was falling asleep, he felt as if he was spinning in some sort of freak tornado. The only time he had ever felt a dream like this, had been after he had gone on a roller coaster that Dudley had forced him to go on. Dudley knew that Harry was bad on roller coasters and had gotten his parents to demand Harry to go on. Harry had lost his lunch after that.

Moments later, a thud was heard as he hit the ground. For the first time in his "dream" (**A/N: **It's not exactly a dream) he opened his eyes. A gasp escaped from his lips. He was outside of what looked like Hogwarts. It looked a lot different though.

The school was painted a different colour and it looked a lot newer that it usually did. There were more trees and those that he would remember looked a lot more alive than they had out of his dream, or so Harry thought it was.

Harry walked around the school's yard a little while longer before entering through the back door. As he stepped inside he saw a few students walking around the hallways. Harry guessed that they were Prefects. Only the Prefects were allowed to be out of class at this time of night. None of the Prefects seemed to be students that Harry knew. He also noticed that they all had weird hair, especially the girls. The girls' hair was all big and frizzy and some of them even had it split to the side with loads of hair spray. The guys either had long hair, or short hair, cut in a sort of shaggy bowl cut.

One of the Prefects looked at his in a confused sort of way, and Harry decided to ask him about what was going on.

"Hello, James," the Prefect said to him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not James," Harry corrected.

The Prefect laughed.

"Stop joking around, James."

"Um…what's your name?"

"Arthur Weasley. James, you know that."

Harry was slightly stunned. It was Mr. Weasley! Only much, much younger. He looked as if he was but seventeen years old. He had long curly, red hair, and bushy bands in the front. He looked like some sort of seventies' rocker.

"How old are you?" Harry asked.

"Seventeen."

"And what's the date?"

"September fifteenth."

"And what year?"

"Nineteen seventy-five."

Harry nearly froze on the inside. He was in the year nineteen seventy-five! He hoped that this was just a dream. As Harry thought deeply, realization dawned on him like a weight. The potion! The potion had done this!

"Oh God! I have to talk to Dumbledore!"

Harry stormed away from a highly confused looking Arthur. Harry silently prayed that Dumbledore's office was in the same place. He was relieved to see that it was.

"Pumpkin pasties," he said, trying to guess the password.

The gargoyle didn't move.

"Bertie Botts"

"Ice mice"

"Chocolate frogs"

"Fizzing Wizbees"

Suddenly the Gargoyle slowly began to move to the side. Harry quickly jumped onto the moving staircase. Once the staircase had stopped moving, Harry was in front of a door. He knocked.

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. His hair was almost as auburn as it had been in Tom Riddle's memory, only there was now grey mixed into it.

"Hello James, what brings you here?"

"I'm not James!" Harry retorted, now annoyed of peoples' mistaking, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Dumbledore looked slightly confused.

"Come in and we shall talk."

Harry entered the room and took a seat in a comfortable chair, while Dumbledore sat at his desk. Harry moved his desk closer to the desk.

"So, you're telling me that your name is Harry Potter?"

"Yes. I think I've traveled here by an accident."

"Traveled from another place?"

Harry hated having to explain all this.

"Traveled from another time. When I went to bed, I was in the year nineteen ninety-five!"

Dumbledore paled.

"Was it a time turner that brought you here?" he asked, a hopeful voice.

If Harry had came here with a time turner he would be able to return back within less than an hour.

"I'm not sure. I think it might have been from a potions accident I had this morning."

There was a visible lump in Dumbledore's throat.

"Oh dear."

"What's wrong, Sir?"

"I've heard of that potion. It has been used once, but the user has never returned."

"So, I'm stuck here?"

"Until we find a way to send you back. The man tested the potion five years ago and they have been trying to find a potion for the takers to bring with to the past as an antidote."

"So even if they find a potion, the man won't be able to return."

"Yes, but you will. Hopefully, soon enough they will find a potion and we will have a bottle sent here for you."

Harry was slightly sad. He wanted to go home. He hoped that the potion would be invented soon, so that he could go back. He knew that it would take long.

"What will I do until the potion is done?"

"You will stay here and attend classes with the rest of the students. I will give you a room for tonight and tomorrow; you will be resorted and sent to stay in the dormitory of your house. Tomorrow morning a House elf will arrive at your room and give you new robes and books for your use."

"Thank you, Sir. Do I have to fill something out for this school?"

"Uh…yes!"

Dumbledore opened his drawer and handed Harry a sheet of paper. Harry grabbed the sheet and a pencil. He began to fill in the sheet.

Name: Harry James Potter 

_Parents: James Potter, Lily Evans_

_Guardian(s): Sirius Black, Remus John Lupin _

_Date of Birth: July 31st 1980_

_Age: 15_

Harry was about to continue when Dumbledore pulled the sheet from him.

"That's all we will need. It's not an official document."

"Yes, Sir."

"Follow me; I will show you your room for the night."

Harry and Dumbledore left the office and began to walk down towards what Harry knew was the teacher's area, with all of their Sleeping Quarters. Dumbledore stopped at the last room in the hall.

"The is will be your room for the night. You will be sorted tomorrow."

Dumbledore opened the door to the room. The room was average sized, containing everything that Harry would need for the night. A bed, a bathroom, couches, a table and other stuff that Harry would probably not be using.

"Be awake by seven o'clock tomorrow for the House Elf's arrival."

Dumbledore began walking to the door.

"And remember, after you're sorted, tell only but you're close friends who you really are. We will not be telling the school that you are from another era."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Have a nice sleep, Harry Potter."

* * *

Ronald Weasley woke the next morning. Once he was dressed and ready to go for breakfast, he realized that Harry was still asleep.

"Harry!" he called.

There was no reply. Ron sighed and went over to his friend's bedside. He pulled the hangings aside only to find Harry sleeping. He laughed and began to shake his friend.

"Wake up Harry, its time for school."

Harry didn't even stir. Not even a moan or snore. Ron continued to shake him with no success in wakening him.

"Harry!"

Five minutes passed and Harry was still asleep.

"Harry, I am so sorry for this."

Ron pulled back his hand and slapped Harry across the face. A dark mark was left on his face, but he was still fast asleep.

"Something is wrong," Ron said to himself.

He placed one arm under Harry's legs and the other under his back and lifted his friend into the air. Neville suddenly entered the room, staring at Ron with confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Harry won't wake! I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

**Sarahlouhardy: **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. I didn't want to leave an actual cliffhanger, because that annoys people, but I wrote that Harry had no idea about what would be happening to make it interesting for those who are reading it.

**Manutjuh: **You really think I'm the greatest author on fanfiction? Aw! I feel so loved. I think that Celebony is the greatest author on fanfiction. Lol. It was GREAT talking to you on MSN! I hope that I will be talking to you again soon. Oh, and I remember where in Holland my friend is from. She's from Palatine. I feel smart.

**Sexy Black: **You are one of the very few people who actually read Authors' Notes. Lol, it's true. I will continue for sure. J

**ang: **Glad you liked it. What was the bump for? Lol. Is your name Angela? Mine is!

**hermoine21: **I tried hard for a good beginning. Some people have bad beginnings and I just can't read the rest. I hope that all my chapters will be good. Tell me if this one is.

**Silver-Enchantress-Elf: **Yay! It's interesting! I couldn't write your name the way you write it because the computer kept on correcting it to "enchantress". I'm sorry.

**FroBoy: **Yay! You want me to continue! Like I said in another feedback, if you want to write a story, I could help you. I'm betaing three people.

**Pencil-and-Pen: **This is the first Marauder story that I have written. I read your story and reviewed. It was AWESOME! Did you get my review? Fanfiction was having problems that day and the alerts weren't working properly. I love your pen name! I could never think of that! Mine is a song. All about desserts!!

**LiMaBeAn0501: **Here was the next chapter. Since you're an anonymous reviewer, would you like it if I sent you e-mails every time I posted. Someone asked me that, and I'll do it for you too if you wanted.

**Tweedles: **I also want to know what happens when he meets the Marauders. I don't write the chapters on paper. I just open word and type, then sent it to my beta and then post. Like I said to "LiMaBeAn0501" would you like it if I sent you e-mails when I post?

**floggingmuffins: **I'm loved! Sure, I'll e-mail you every time I post. If you want we can talk through e-mails too. I like to meet my reviewers. I have a HUGE fanfiction section on MSN and there are some people that I talk to through e-mail. Do you have MSN? I live in Canada so I don't use Yahoo and AOL.

**Spezlee: **Everyone makes him go back right away. I wanted him to go a _little _later than that. Glad you liked it.

**GarnetGirl9: **I feel special! (_Poses for cameras_). I love Snape He's in my top five favourite characters!! **1. **Remus **2. **Sirius **3. **Harry **4.** Ron **5. **Snape. I love Reemie!

**Igrainne: **My humour stories are crap. Lol. I'm happy that you enjoyed the beginning. It was the middle of the night when I wrote it and I was trying hard not to screw up. I was happy with the results though, but I would have gone nowhere without my super cool beta.

**An-Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: **What does spiffin' mean? I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! Omg! It's so cool!

**blink **_(underscore) _**gurl017: **I'm happy now! (_Makes out with the truck driver_).

**athenakitty: **I haven't written the parts with Harry and Snape yet, but he will probably try to treat him like the Marauders do. But not as bad. He will feel odd around him. He wont be getting back at Malfoy in this story, but I might make Ron do it.


	3. Which Is The House For You?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. God, I hate saying this every time.

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I took so long to post! Fanfiction booted me for the stupidest reason. I had a story that was in play form and it wasn't allowed. It wasn't all in play form, just the talking. All the movements and sounds were like a real story. I'm mad.

Please review!

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Gift Of Time**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Which Is The House For You?**_

* * *

Ron was running down the hallway, his best friends in his arms. All of the students were in the Great Hall at the moment, so there was a small chance that he would run into someone. It would be embarrassing for Harry if he did.

Harry didn't look ill. It was as if he was only sleeping. He wasn't moving or snoring like he usually did though. He hoped that it was nothing serious. He was just passing the staff room when,

"Weasley, what are you doing?"

Ron turned around, palling slightly. A lump appeared in his throat. It was...Snape.

"Um...you see...Harry wouldn't wake up this morning, no matter how I tried and, um, um, I think there might be something wrong with him and I wanted to take him to the Hospital Wing."

Ron gave Snape a nervous smile. Snape sighed.

"Give him to me."

Ron was slightly stunned, but decided to hide it. He handed his smaller friend to the Potions Master, slightly scared of what he might do with his friend.

"Come with me."

Ron nodded and followed Snape as he began to walk to the Hospital Wing. After Snape entered, Ron started to walk inside, but was stopped as Snape's hand collided with his chest.

"Wait out here. We'll call for you once he's checked over."

"Alright."

Ron took a seat on a bench outside of the Wing. He rested his head in his hand and began to wait.

* * *

That morning, in the past, Harry was awoken to the squeaky voice of what he thought might be a chipmunk in his dream.

"'M sleeping," he moaned, "Go 'way"

"Harry Potter Sir must wake up!" said that voice again.

Harry turned over in his sleep and began to snore. He had been dreaming about becoming rich and buying "Quality Quidditch Supplies" for him and Ron. He didn't want the chipmunk to ruin it.

Suddenly Harry's covers were pulled from the bed and his eyes flashed open at the sudden movement. Harry jumped out of bed, ready to kick the creature that had been bugging him.

"You little-"

"But Harry Potter must wake up!"

Harry stared dumbly at the chipmunk in front of him. It was well...a house elf.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Harry Potter is forgiven but he must get ready for class. He is getting sorted in twenty minutes!"

"What time is it?"

"Seven-forty."

"Oh crap!"

Breakfast started at eight! Harry ran into his bathroom and quickly got ready. He quickly shaved the small stubble that had grown over night, cutting himself one the cheek. He cursed loudly and quickly got back to getting ready. Once he had finished washing his hands and brushing his teeth, he placed a small piece of toilet paper on his cut and ran out of the bathroom.

"What do I wear?" he asked the house elf.

The house elf pointed to Harry's night table. On top of it was a pair of robes, a white shirt, pleated pants and a black tie. He would be getting his crests and tie once he was sorted.

"Um...can you turn away...um, what is your name?"

"Blinky," replied the house elf, "I shall turn away for Harry Potter to change."

The elf turned away for Harry to change. Harry quickly got dressed, slightly messing up his tie. He chose to ignore it; it was only for a day anyway. Once he was done, he started out the door.

"Oh yeah, thank you, Blinky."

The house elf squealed in delight to Harry's thanks.

* * *

Harry sighed silently as he stood behind the doors to the Great Hall. He had taken a little too long getting ready and was about ten minutes late, which scared him slightly knowing that he would have to enter the Great Hall on his own in front of approximately two hundred and fifty students.

"You have to go," Harry told himself silently.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Nobody seemed to notice him enter. He was highly grateful for that. Suddenly, Dumbledore coughed, getting the attention of the students. Harry palled.

"I would like to make an announcement!" Dumbledore announced.

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to come closer to him. Harry blushed and walked up to the High Table. All eyes were on him.

"I would like to announce that there is a new student beginning Hogwarts today. His name is Harry Potter. He has transferred here from a school named "Wiccanwolf" in East Wales. He will be continuing his Fifth Year today."

**(A/N: I know that there's only supposed to be one school in Brittain, but I wanted there to be two to help the story. If they said that Harry was from another country, then he'd have to fake and accent.)**

Everyone was staring at him and Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable around them. He never liked being the centre of attention.

"Right now Harry will be resorted, if Minerva will bring the hat."

Harry inwardly gasped as he saw McGonagall for the first time in this era. She looked so much younger! Her hair wasn't pulled into a tight bun like it was in his time. Now it was cut shorter, just to her chin and it was left down. She was wearing a small amount of makeup. Harry would never had recognized her if she hadn't had the same stern look on her face as she always had. He would have found her somewhat pretty if she were a little younger.

McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the platform and the motioned for Harry to sit. Once Harry had sat down, McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. She stepped aside to let Harry's sorting begin.

"Mmm..." said the hat once it was on Harry's head, "A difficult decision this is. You seem to have the traits of all the houses. But which of the four should I put you in?"

Harry silently began to beg the hat not to put him in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. He knew that his father had been in Gryffindor and his mother had been a Ravenclaw, so he wanted to be in the house that they would be in.

"It'll have to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but which of the two should I pick?"

Harry now knew that he wouldn't be with his father.

'_Not Slytherin,'_ he begged silently in his head, _'I want to be in Gryffindor!'_

"But why?" asked the hat.

'_I'm not a Slytherin! I hate them! I want to be in Gryffindor!'_

"You'll make a great Slytherin you know?"

'_No I won't!'_

"As you wish...GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed with relief as the hat shouted his words. The crowd of Gryffindors began to cheer as Harry began walking to the table. He took a seat near the end of the table and Dumbledore announced that they could eat. Harry began to eat along with the rest of the students.

"So, you're from Wales, are you?"

Harry turned to the boy who was sitting next to him. It was...no...Remus Lupin? He had curly light brown hair and large amber eyes. His hair came down slightly over his eyes, only showing half of his eyes. His face was pale and he had small bags under his eyes, similar to those that he had in the future.

"Um, yeah."

"Is it nice there?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, there are lots of trees and stuff, uh huh," Harry tried to describe a land he had never been to.

"I'm Remus Lupin; nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"When we get to our dorm before class, I'll introduce you to my friends. They're sitting down at the end of the table, I, uh, got into a little row with them this morning."

Harry chuckled.

"Okay."

* * *

When breakfast finished the students went back to their dorms. They were given an hour break before class. As Harry and Remus entered the Gryffindor dorm, Harry saw that his stuff was already placed on his bed.

"Come, I'll help you sew your crests onto your robes," Remus said before starting over to Harry's bed.

Harry took off the robes that he was wearing and Remus took a pair of folded robes off the night table. Remus also grabbed two crests and a small sowing kit that was placed on top of it. They began to sew.

"My friends should be here soon, they're always causing trouble. They're really into pranks and stuff like that."

"I've never really been into pranks."

"Neither have I, yet my friends love it. Mostly Sirius and James though; Peter just does it to go along."

Suddenly the door opened and two boys entered. One was taller than the other. The taller one had long black hair to his shoulders, framing the face that all girls would want. He had sharp looking grey eyes and a square shaped face. His skin was dark, an olive tone clearly visible. The other boy, about a head shorter was almost the splitting image of Harry with some differences. His hair was longer, slightly passing his chin while Harry's hair was cut in your ordinary nineties bowl type cut. Instead of large emerald eyes, he had slightly smaller brown eyes. His nose was also slightly longer, but it was barely noticeable. Both boys looked like rock and roll singers. Harry stared at the boys, slightly in shock.

**(A/N: I changed the way Sirius and James looked to make them more seventies style.)**

"Um, Sirius, James, this is Harry."

The boys both sat on Harry's bed. They both stared at him for a moment until Sirius spoke.

"He looks like Prongs."

"Wow, he does look like me!" James gasped.

"Are you related to him?" Sirius asked.

"Um, yeah..."

Harry remembered how Dumbledore only told him to tell his friends about who he was.

"Really?" asked Remus, "How?"

"I'm his son..."

All three boys were staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I'm not an exchange student from Wales. I had a small potions accident in my era and it sent me here. I'm going to stay here until Dumbledore finds a way to get me back to my generation."

"So...you're my son."

"Um...yeah. And Sirius is my godfather."

"Wow! That's cool!" James exclaimed, "I get to talk to my son before he's born!"

"Tell us more about you," Remus said.

Harry began to talk about him life in the future. He felt so comfortable with these people. Though, he still missed his friends.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed it. Peter is who knows where in that chapter.

**The Gift Of Time Chapter Two Feedback:**

**wolfawaken: **Yah, I hadn't added anymore...BUT NOW I HAVE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, I'm going to plan the fourth chapter...

**Silver-Entrantress-Elf: **Glad that you find it cool. Hey! I got Word to stop correcting your name. Go me! Go me! Woo hoo! I hate it when Word corrects me; it's so annoying. Like when I try to write Ringo Starr, it corrects Starr. I LOVE RINGO.

**praesul femella: **There will be more information about Sirius and Remus being Harry's guardians in chapter five, when Sirius and Remus go visit Harry in the Hospital Wing. I made Sirius and Remus more important than just "Marauders" in this story, because I find that they aren't popular enough in the books and they are my favourite characters. I like Remus as number one and then Sirius. Reemie and Seewee!!!

**Crissy Potter: **It's a little off at the moment, I know. I haven't really started though. All of the good stuff starts after this chapter. Like Marauder pranks, and nicknames and Slytherins, and...James' crush on Lily!!

**foxyie xox: **Hi Melissa! I'm going to try harder to make the chapters longer. Chapter four will be a lot longer. It has Snape humour in it, if you know what I mean. My chapters are already nine pages long each!

**Tina: **Glad you liked my beginning. I got my title from another story that I read when I was little, but I don't remember where. I think it was in some sort of book with a bunch of little stories in it. I've been looking for it lately, but I haven't found it. I WANT THAT STORY! Lol.

**flogginmuffins: **If you want to talk, just e-mail me. I'm always free to talk. I usually update when I have enough reviews. I wouldn't post with just three reviews, because then there would be no point, because no one would be reading it. But I had to wait a while to update this chapter because one of my stories was removed and I was blocked from updating for a week. It wasn't fair though! That story had been on my account for a long time. They said that they removed it because it was in dialogue form. A LOT OF STORIES ARE LIKE THAT!

**blink**_(underscore)_**gurl017: **Like I said on MSN, very seventies style they will be. James and Sirius will be kinda scary to us. But not to the girls in the story. They like long shaggy hair and tight clothes in bright colours.

**Kelei: **Is that a bad thing?

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: **Aw! It's a flaming sheep! That's SO cute! Yet, painful for the sheep. I love sheep. DON'T THREATEN ME! Lol. Ooo, do you live in the U.K? I checked your e-mail address to see if you had MSN and it said yahoo.uk or something like that. But, do you have MSN? I love chatting there!! I do love your MSN name, it's "spiffin"... ™.

**Sarahlouhardy: **I also can't wait to see what will happen, lol.

**lyss33: **I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to go for something different from my other stories. Do you find this one like the rest of mine?

**Sneffie the wonder hound: **James doesn't look _exactly _like him. He has more of a seventies style. Like, his hair is longer and has this shag look and he wears weird rock and roll jewellery. But, he will notice that Harry looks a lot like him.

**shadow929: **Glad that you liked it. I like smileys in reviews! :) :D ;)

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin: **I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. I love your name!

**Moon Lace: **Thanks for the Snape idea. At first what was going on the future wasn't going to be in this chapter, but I really liked your idea so I used it. I can't to write the next chapter! I also noticed that a lot of people don't write about the future when Harry is in the past, but I like Remus and Sirius so much that I'm gonna have two of them! Should I make Sirius really bad at Quidditch, but have him think he's good?


	4. I'm Sad

**Dear Readers of "**_The Gift Of Time_**":**

**Like I said in the Author's Note to "**_The Perfect Family_**", I will not be able to post for a while, due to technical difficulties. My whole computer is crap and it's causing me a lot of internet and virus problems. I've taken it in to be fixed, but the problems are quickly coming back and it's pissing the hell out of me!!! And I've been having a lot of school work and I have to work on that too, which takes time. God, I'm thirteen and I'm working more than my dad; it's slowly killing me. If you enjoy these stories, you might like the stories on my FictionPress account, "**_Dead Warrior_**". They're all poems and I have time to do those while I am at school, which is where I am now. The poems are sad, so if you like sad, you might like them. No child abuse stuff, sorry. I have to go make another Author's Note for another story now!**


	5. Prongslet

**Author's Note: **_I have finally gotten my computer fixed, therefore I am back to updating normally. _

_Please review!_

_-----_

_**The Gift Of Time**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Prongslet **(For My Wonderful Reviewer, Emma) _

-----

Before going to class for the first time, Harry spent most of his hour telling the Marauders about himself and his life in the future. Of course, he didn't tell them about Peter betraying them, or Sirius ending up in Azkaban, or any of that stuff. He wanted to tell them so badly, but he knew he couldn't. He could cause a lot of trouble if he messed up the future more than he already was. There was a chance that when Harry got back to his time, everything will have changed to fit what was happening now. Just maybe, there was a chance that they wouldn't.

He hated not being able to tell his father and Sirius about what would happen with Peter. Even if it did change the future, it would be a good change; though it would make too much of a difference.

He still told the Marauders that he grew up with no parents, but he refused to tell them why. James stated that since he knew, he would make sure that he wouldn't die. Harry hoped that it would be true, though he knew it wouldn't. He really wanted his parents.

When Harry finished telling them about his life, the Marauders began to tell them about themselves. Sirius told him about his parents and family hating him, and his relatives being at Hogwarts with them, most of them in Slytherin. He had a brother named Regulus in his second year, a cousin named Bellatrix in her fourth year, Narcissa in her sixth year, and a cousin whom he actually liked, Andromeda, a Ravenclaw in her seventh year. Sirius told him that she helped him a lot when he was sorted into Gryffindor and was turned on by his family and hated by most of the school. One good thing that Sirius told him was about his girlfriend, Melissa Star. She was a Ravenclaw in their year and was friends with Harry's mother, Lily.

Remus told him about living with his father, Robert, who was a Muggle and his brother Romey (pronounced Row-mee), whom was in his second year. Remus also had a girlfriend, Christine Star, another Ravenclaw, and the twin sister of Melissa Star. James looked slightly envious as Sirius and Remus talked about their girlfriends.

When it came to James' turn, he turned out to be very conceited. He told Harry that all of the girls loved him and that he was the master of pranks and Quidditch. When he was done, Sirius was laughing to the point of tears and hyperventilation and Remus was rolling his eyes in annoyance. When James saw that Harry was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, he stated that he must be like Remus.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked later, as James and Sirius looked around for their books.

"He had detention with Prudus. He blew up another cauldron in his class," Sirius said, not totally paying attention to Remus.

At the moment, Remus and Harry were sitting on Harry's bed, waiting for Sirius and James to get ready for class. It was obvious that Sirius and James were not very organized, especially Sirius. They both had piles of books, and clothes, and all sorts of useless junk around their beds, Sirius' nearly twice as big as James'.

"Let's go," James finally stated, ten minutes later, now in possession of all his textbooks and supplies.

-----

Ron was sitting outside of the Hospital Wing. It had been nearly an hour since he had been told to sit outside and wait. Nobody was telling him anything about his friend, and it was beginning to get annoyed. Snape was still inside the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey.

"Ron?" came a voice.

He spun his head around to find Hermione running to him.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" she asked.

"Harry's ill," Ron said gesturing towards the Hospital Wing.

"What's wrong with him?"

Hermione took a seat next to Ron.

"I have no idea; they haven't been telling me anything! He wouldn't wake this morning and so I had to take him to the Infirmary. He's still in there with Snape and Madam Pomfrey at the moment. I've been sitting here for nearly an hour and I still don't know anything!"

Ron was getting aggravated.

"Calm down, you have to be patient. I'll stay with you to keep you company."

"Don't you have class?"

"Don't be silly Ron!" Hermione snapped with a slap to Ron's shoulder, "Harry's much more important than school!"

Ron smiled, knowing that to Hermione, not many things were more important than school.

The two friends sat silently. Five minutes later, the door finally opened, revealing the snarling face of Severus Snape.

"You may go to see your friend," he spat.

He gave the two students identical filthy looks, before storming down the hallway. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and then walked through the door. Once inside, Harry was seen, lying down on one of the Infirmary beds, still unconscious. Madame Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, writing into some books, a frustrated look on her face.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Ron asked, slowly edging towards her.

Madame Pomfrey jumped slightly, calming down as she saw that it was only students. She cleared her throat before standing from her seat.

"So?" asked Ron, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know yet," she said, shaking her head slightly, "We placed many tests on him, but we couldn't find anything wrong with him. He seems to be in some sort of rare coma. We will continue to test him in case there are any changes or symptoms we might have missed."

Ron sighed and turned to sit with his best friend, a fed up look on his face. It was always Harry. Hermione immediately burst into tears and buried her head in Harry's chest.

"Harry, please wake up!" Hermione begged as she began to shake her friend.

But, like they expected, there was no reply.

-----

Harry, James and Sirius were sitting outside after their classes. The oak tree they were sitting under was the same tree that Harry and his friends would sit under in his era. Peter was not there at the time, because he had another three hours of detention with Professor Prudus.

"Old Snivellus is reading again! God, does he do anything else; he's such a nerd!" Sirius growled as he watched his and his best friend's worst enemy, Severus Snape.

Remus raised and eyebrow and lowered the book he was reading. He then rolled his eyes and went back to his book, muttering something along the lines of "how immature".

"Does Sirius always act like that when it comes to Snape?" Harry asked his father, "All he does is insult him."

"Snape is an asshole," James stated firmly, receiving nods of agreement from his friends, "He deserves all the shit we give him."

"Uh...okay."

Harry still wasn't used to people insulting his Potions professor. Most people were afraid to talk about him at all in the nineties.

"You know, Snape is my Potions professor," Harry whispered with a smirk.

Sirius and James gasped in shock, Remus finally dropping his book to pay attention.

"Does everyone, like, hate him?" James asked, his jaw still hanging ajar.

"All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs do. Snape treasures his own house and treats them like kings, so all of his precious Slytherins love him; he's the Head of Slytherin. Everyone else is just plain scared of him. People puke, faint and cry in his classes."

"Oh, sweet!" Sirius shouted, "This, I have to tell people!"

Harry quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and made a shushing noise.

"No! You can't tell anyone; not even him! It can really mess up the future!"

"Okay, okay. But doesn't you knowing us do it enough?"

Harry laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah. But don't tell anyway."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thanks."

Both Sirius and James moved closer to Harry, Remus listening from his seat.

"Can you tell us more about him? Please!" James begged.

"Not now, someone might hear us. I'll tell you when we're back in the dormitory."

Suddenly, the sound of two girls giggling was heard. Sirius jumped in excitement, and Remus began to smile. Harry turned his head and saw two pretty girls walking towards them.

"Who are they?" Harry whispered to James.

"Melissa and Christine Star."

Harry nodded.

"Hey, guys!" Melissa said, as she took a seat in Sirius' lap.

Christine sat next to Remus and rested her head on his shoulder. Remus wrapped an arm around her, causing Harry to cringe. He wasn't used to seeing his usually shy acting professor being intimate with women.

"You're the new kid, right?" Christine asked.

Harry nodded shyly.

"Don't be so shy; I won't bite. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

It was obvious that the two girls were unidentical twins. Christine had wavy, light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She was built skinny and was slightly short for her age. Melissa has long straight hair, which was a mixture of blonde and brown, and she had blue-green eyes. She was built curvier than Christine, but she was nowhere near fat. She was taller than her sister. Both girls were very pretty.

"Where's Lily?" asked James.

Both girls raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"No you still have a crush on her?" asked Melissa.

"No! I'm just wondering why she isn't with you like she usually is," James growled, turning red.

"Whatever you say, James," sighed Christine, "Lily is studying in the library. She wants to be ready for her OWLs."

The next few minutes were silent. Sirius and Melissa were kissing, while Remus and Christine were whispering to each other and laughing. James was burying his head in his hands in boredom and Harry was staring at the girl who was sitting with Snape. Harry wanted to know who she was.

"James, who's that girl with Snape?"

Harry called James by his first name instead of Dad in case anyone would hear them. Also, of course James was still a teenager and wouldn't be used to having someone calling him dad.

"That's Anjeleekah Liverpool; she's Snape's friend, and I must say, only friend. Don't talk to her, she's just as bad as Snape."

"Is she mean?"

"Like hell! And bloody bitchy too! She comes from an extremely rich Liverpuddlian family and is awfully proud of it. She loves to brag and insult everyone of lower class, including some of the Slytherins. She's even worse to Gryffindors who aren't wealthy, like Remus and I. She also acts sort of odd, and a lot of people believe that she lost her head as a child."

When James was done, Harry decided to take a better look at the girl. She definitely looked evil. She had small, dark brown eyes, which seemed to be constantly glaring. He also noticed that one was a lighter shade of brown than the other. Anjeleekah had curly, dark brown hair, just passed her shoulders, a squarish face and a slightly olive skin tone. She was also very short for her age.

**(Anjeleekah is NOT a Mary Sue! She is based on me in looks, but doesn't act like me. This is also the only part of the story where she appears. I might make her come in a few times later, but nothing big. She's really short like I am, lol. My friends even pat me on the head...)**

"Scary, isn't she?" James asked.

"Is she part Vampire or something?"

"I think her dad might be one, but I'm not sure. Though, if one of her parents is a vampire, I'm sure it's her dad. He's the one with the money and the old name, and everyone knows that Vampires are filthy rich. That might be why she hangs out with Snape. His father is a vampire."

"Wow," Harry said in awe.

He had never expected Snape to be a Vampire, even with his horrid personality. He continued to watch Anjeleekah and Snape. When the girl noticed that Harry was watching her, she placed a sour look on her face and gave Harry the "finger". She then grabbed Snape by the arm and pulled him away.

"I hate that girl!" Melissa said once her tongue was out of her boyfriend's mouth.

"Oh, wow! You're not swapping spit anymore! It's a miracle!" James gasped in fake enthusiasm.

Melissa slapped him on the shoulder as Harry, Remus, Christine and James himself laughed.

"I'm going to find Lily," Christine said, standing up.

"I'm coming with you," her twin agreed.

The two girls gave each of their boyfriends a kiss and left down the schoolyard.

-----

Harry, Sirius, James and Remus were sitting in the Common Room, finally joined by Peter. It was past twelve in the morning and all of the other students had gone to bed hours ago, leaving the room free for the Marauders and Harry.

"Harry needs a nickname!" James announced, changing the subject of their usual conversation about Muggle music.

They would listen to Remus' radio during the summer or at Hogsmeade. The band they had been talking about that night was Led Zeppelin. They had all fallen in love with the song "Kashmir" and were telling Harry about it.

"What kind of nickname?" Harry asked.

"A Marauder nickname of course!"

Harry smiled at his father, receiving a smile back.

"Now, who should choose it?"

"I think you should, since you're his father," said Remus.

"You're absolutely right. I chose the best names anyway."

The others rolled their eyes, except for Peter, who had fallen asleep on the couch and was shoring loudly.

"Does he ever shut up?" Sirius complained, his hands to his ears, "He's like a fucking trumpet!"

Harry and Remus laughed as James paced the room, thinking of a name.

"I got it!" James exclaimed suddenly.

The others went silent as they waited for James to speak.

"Prongslet."

-----

**Author's Note: **_Gay name, I know. And...JAMES IS NOT A MINI JAMES! J.K. said it in the book that they were similar in height!_

**Feedback:**

**Ashen Wolf: **It was a virus on the hard drive. I'm thirteen, but I'm in grade nine. My birthday is on October twentieth, so I will be fourteen then. I know that I told you this in an e-mail, but I felt like typing it out again :)

**blink gurl017: **It was 192 or 129 viruses, I don't remember either. I will check what I put down later. One of my friends once had 495 viruses! They haven't taken off any of my A/N chapters. Omg! I hate French! I always fail!

**Moon Lace: **I love your stories! They're so much better than mine! According to my teachers, I suck at writing. We write stories at school and I always get sixties and seventies. It's horrible! I'm going to take creative writting next year and hopefully it will improve my writing. Two Remus' and Sirius' is sexy. VERY sexy. I'm gonna have Harry tell Sirius that he sucks at Quidditch when he gets back to his own time.

**CreatorChaos: **I did know about the Weasleys being out of Hogwarts already (they obviously needed to to have a kid Charlie's age) but I wanted them to be in the story as an unmarried couple and I didn't have any other way to have them in there. J.K. Rowling said that Lily was a Ravenclaw in an interview. They never said she was a Gryffindor in the books in the books, so I don't know why people think that.

**Meepie: **(Gets Poked) Ahh! I'm getting poked to death!

**Riannya: **In the end, nothing will end up changing the future, so he isn't actually risking anything. He doesn't know this though. I'm absolutely obsessed with Harry and Sirius bonding, and Remus and Harry bonding. They're my three favourite characters.

**GarnetGirl9: **Everyone always describes them as modern day styled. It annoys me because they are from the Seventies and I love the Seventies and I don't want them to ruin it. I should have been alive then. I got a new Led Zeppelin t-shirt :) I love Led Zeppelin, but I wanted a Beatles shirt the most :( Me and my friend are going downtown where there are all sorts of stores for miles and we will go to Seventies and Sixties stores for Band Shirts.

**foxyie xox: **You can beg me to update but please don't poke me! Alot of my reviewers poke me :) (Get's a pet on head from random reviewer) Nooo! THEY'RE PATING ME...arf arf meow! You must update as well.

**Amanda Lily Potter: **I made him say everything early so that they will know who he is and possibly help the plot. He has more chances to become friends with the Marauders now that they know who he is. He won't tell Lily though.

**Lady Angelique of mystiqu: **Lily was a Ravenclaw, J.K. Rowling said so in an interview. I was going to put Peter in Hufflepuff, Sirius and Slytherin, and James and Remus in Gryffindor, but I decided that it would be too hard for me to write.

**hayz: **Yay! I'm so glad that you anjoyed it! :):):)

**hikky16: **He won't ever tell them about Wormtail. I'm happy that you like my story.

**alana: **You founf my story on Google? Was it a link to ? Wow, I want to see me on Google!

**merlindamage: **(Tears of happiness) GEE! I FEEL SO LOVED!

**Esmerelda Gamgee: **Thank you for taking the time to review. Like 166 people have me on Author's Alert and 95 don't review. They're ignoring me! Wah!

**lyss33: **Lol, Harry hanging out with his dead parents reminds me of something that my Religion teacher told us. She was like "You have to look on the bright side. You could be chillin' with your dead grandma and still have fun." I laughed so hard that I snorted and caught attention.

**sailor xseleana: **I would have written more at the end, but I was really tired and I decided to finish his conversation in the next chapter.

**Illusion of the Mind: **Ahh! I will get beaten up!

**Emma: **Aw, I don't wanna make you cry! And so this chapter is for you! See what I wrote after the name of the chapter?

**MoonFireFire: **I'm glad you liked it! Your pen name is SO cool!

**Princess Smarties: **I'm not going to have anything gross in here. I'm not a fan of Romance or Slash so don't expect anything mushy-mushy or horny. I love slash fanart though:) I once founf a scary one of Fred and George having sex and I sent it to my Beta (who hates slash) and she freaked!

**animalzoo: **I lovemy Dwaki, but I had to make him evil. He's my sexy. Snape is my sexy too and I made him evil as well.

**Tekyah Ariel: **The stuff won't be effecting the future, only Harry doesn't know it. He's gonna be really mean to Snape.

**angul-gurl: **I wanted to make Sirius and James hardcore, seventies style, rocker looking dudes. I got the ideas from Led Zeppelin, lol.

**vickiicky: **I'd tell them in a second and then stalk them :)

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: **I think sheep are the cutest things ever! I love MSN! It's awesome! AOL really messes up my computer. You can send me your stories if you want them edited and I will do it for you.

**Stephanie: **I wwanted the way they look to be different. I didn't like how J.K. didn't make them very Seventies style, so I made them like that. By bowl cut, I meant the way it was in the movie, only maybe a little longer.

**kestral-girl: **I love the Seventies so much that you don't understand! It's sexy (Led Zeppelin). I'm glad that you like my writing. My teachers don't.

**Beth5572: **I hope that you are enjoying the story.

**Tara: **My computer is now fixed, and I have never been happier in my life!


	6. Panic and Beaters

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long update. I've been having alot of trouble in math lately, and I've been having extra tutoring and stuff like that. I HATE MATH SO BADLY! I need to get into the highest math class to be what I want to be when I graduate university and I need 75 and so far, I have a 64. Yeah, it's horrible, I know. Why does secondary three have to be the important year for math? This is the year that they determine what math group we're going into in secondary four and then secondary five, since you can't go higher after secondary four. And then after secondary five, there's CEJEPT (the Quebec version of college) and if I don't have my math by then, I need to take night school to get my 536 math. I want to become a phychologist when I get older. _

_Another thing. I want you guys to remember that my work is no longer being betaed. My father has limited my computer hours to 2 hours a day and no computer after 9:00 PM, so I don't have any time to have my chapters edited. I'm doing my best without Brittany, but I still suck without her, lol. She's awesome. I want to thank her for all the work she's done up to now. THANK YOU!!!_

_----------_

_**The Gift Of Time**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Panic and Beaters**_

----------

Harry's body lay still, the only movement being the rising and falling of his chest. Three days had passed since Ron had taken him to the hospital wing unconscious, and there were still no signs of him waking up. Ron and Hermione would visit daily, trying to coax him awake, but even with all their trouble, nothing had helped Harry's condition.

Both friend's of Harry were afraid that if Harry's unknown coma would last any longer, he would die. Neither of them wanted to lose their friend, so they stayed with Harry whenever they could between classes and after school. Many, many times, they were kicked out of the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey's orders.

In the meantime, Ron and Hermione were both in their classes. Both had Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry was alone in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey checking up on him periodically, taking his vitals and giving him his nutrient potions through a needle.

Sirius and Remus would be arriving soon. They had been sent to Dumbledore's office for Dumbledore to explain the situation. It had been explained briefly in a letter, but not completely. Hopefully, they wouldn't take it too badly.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary burst open, and Sirius and Remus walked into the room. Well, Remus walked, and Sirius ran. Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office with the door closed. She stayed silent, hoping not to interupt the two men in the other room.

Sirius sat on the side of Harry bed and Remus sat on a chair. Sirius shook Harry slightly, and ran his hand through his hair, hoping to wake him.

"Come on Harry, wake up. It's me Sirius," Sirius whispered.

"He won't hear you, Sirius," Remus said, "Just give him some time and he will wake up himself. I know he will."

Sirius payed no attention to Remus, and continued trying to make his godson.

"Please Harry, just open your eyes! It's not time to sleep."

Sirius' voice was cracking slightly. He, as well, was scared that Harry would die, as Harry's friends were as well.

"Sirius!" Remus said sharply.

Sirius ignored him.

"Sirius!"

Ignore.

"SIRIUS!!!"

"WHAT?"

"Wow, come down! Harry's going to be fine! Just let him rest. He's probably exhausted. That potion might have simply weakened him. Give him time to rest and he will eventually come to us."

"And what if he doesn't? What if he dies?"

Remus took in a deep breath to keep himself from yelling.

"He _won't _die! Harry's a strong boy. I'm also scared for him, but I know that he will be fine!"

Sirius sighed and burried his face in his hands.

"To you really think so?"

"I _know _so."

Sirius stayed silent and watched his godson. He looked so peaceful as if he was only sleeping. Sirius hoped that he was only sleeping.

----------

"Are any of you guys on the Quidditch team?" Harry asked as he, James, Sirius, and Remus walked out to the school's large grouds.

"I am," James stated as a matter of factly, "I'm a Chaser. Remus is the Keeper and Sirius is one of the Beaters."

"The _greatest _Beater, actually," Sirius stated proudly.

James leaned closer to Harry.

"He sucks," he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry snorted slightly.

"Do you guys have a practice coming up? I'd love to come watch!" Harry said.

"We're looking for another Beater," Remus told Harry, "We're going to have tryouts tomorrow night."

"Say Harry, Sirius exclaimed, "Did you play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, I was a Seeker."

"So, why don't you try out for the team? I'm sure that you would make a pretty good Beater. We could practice together and I can teach you with my skills."

"What skills?" James asked.

"Oh, shut your fucking mouth James! I'm a better at Quidditch than you ever will be."

This time, both Remus and James started to laugh.

"You guys are both jealous!" Sirius huffed, "I'll see you guys later."

Sirius stormed down the grass and back into the school.

"Merlin, he's acting like James," Harry whispered to Remus.

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you guys saying?" James asked.

"Nothing!"

----------

The next night was the Quidditch tryouts. Seven other Gryffindor's were waiting to tryout for the team.

"Okay, those are the others from the Quidditch team," James said pointing to the three others sitting on the stands in uniform, "Molly Prewett and Daisy Layla are the other Chasers, and Lily Evans is the Seeker."

Harry noticed James' voice go higher as he said his mother's name. They all knew that James liked her. Alot!

"Is that the one that you like?" Harry teased.

James became a bright shade of red.

"I do _not _like her! If anything, I'm annoyed with her. I could have made a _much _better Seeker than she would. I tryed out for Seeker as well, and they ended up choosing her. Obviously, they can't see _true _talent."

Harry could tell that James wasn't actually annoyed with Lily. The whole time while James was talking he was staring at Lily with an odd look in his eyes.

"Right..."

Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up! You're not too nervous for your tryout."

"I actually am."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. You'll get the part, I just know it."

Five minutes later the tryouts began. The other seven on the team turned out to be very talented as well. Harry was slightly afraid that he wouldn't get the part.

By the end of the tryouts, Harry was tired beyond belief. The tryouts had taken over four hours, and he was sweating all over his clothes.

Sirius walked over to Harry and swung an arm over his shoulder. James and Remus caught up to them seconds later.

"You did great!" Said Remus.

"Bloody brilliant!" Added James.

Sirius was grinning widely.

"Wow, for the first time I have a parter that I actually like. Remember John Medley?"

James and Remus groaned.

"I had to put up with that git for 2 years!"

"Well, we still don't know if I made it or not," Harry said.

"I'm sure you did, you were amazing. You really surprised me there."

Harry believed that anyone would surprise Sirius. He had seen Sirius play today, and to be honest, he wasn't that great. In two words, he sucked.

----------

The next day, Harry went with Remus to check the message boards. The list with this year's Quidditch team would be posted. Harry was nervous that he wouldn't make it.

"Could you walk any slower?" Remus laughed.

Harry noticed that he was almost six meters behind Remus.

"Sorry."

Remus approached the board and silently looked over the list. He turned to Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. You didn't make the team."

Harry was quiet and then spoke.

"I knew it, I'm not good enough."

Remus snorted.

"Harry, I'm just joking!"

"I made it?!"

"Of course you did!"

----------

**Author's Note: **_I'm sure you guys noticed that there isn't much of Peter in this story. This story is based mostly on James, Sirius and Remus' friendship with Harry. Peter doesn't have anything to do with the plot, so there won't be much of him in this story. I really hate him, lol._

**----------**

**SilverPassion: **Yay! The name is gay, lol. I want a gay friend... I say that too much. I want a gay guy friend so that I can help him with his guy problems and he can help me with mine. Lol. I'm a hopeless romantic. I cracked up when my friend suggested that. I had heard it before, but it just sounded funny when she said it.

**phoebe666: **(Seals letter that was enclosed with a kiss) Ahaha! Lol, I'm hyper today. I get all happy when I get reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm so glad that you liked the chapter.

**hikki116: **I can't think of Sirius or Remus with anyone in their older days, but I can in their immature younger years. Well, sometimes I can think of Sirius dating in his older years, but it's never someone that Harry likes, lol. I love to torture Harry.

**Beth5572: **I'm glad that you are enjoying my story. Is your name Beth, or is it Torri, or is it Beth-Torri, or is it Torri-Beth? Lol, you don't have to answer that, lol. I'm just had cake and the sugar is getting to me. :D

**lyss33: **It would change the future, but in this story, what is happening to Harry will not effect anything. I don't want it affect so that it will something for Harry to tell everyone when he gets back. Harry is now trying his best to make as little difference as possible, but what he has already done would change alot if it would effect. If this was effecting, Harry would go back to the future and Sirius and Remus will both have memories of him from before he was even born, but that won't be happening. Harry will be expecting a change though, but there won't be one.

**blink gurl017: **I've been in French immersion my whole life, yet I still suck at French. It's mostly grammar though. I suck at verbs and stuff like that. I get good marks in orals, written projects, reading tests, it's just when the teacher gives us tests where we have to write down the right verbs in the right tenses and those things. My average is a 78 right now.

**Saphire Starlet: **Hey Serry. I never have much time to go onto the internet, and my internet doesn't work 85 of the time, so I will try really hard to find time to go back and review your stories. I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

**Darak: **I didn't mean painted, I just meant like cleaner and better looking than in Harry's time. It could possibly be magically changed or something like that. Also, I think wood has been around for alot longer than Hogwarts and it has been used to make houses alot longer than stone, so I'd think that it could be made out of something else than stone. I do think that twenty to thirty years could make a difference on what a castle looks like. I think that 5 years could make a difference. There is rain that can age the building materials, vines that could grown up the walls, statues and decorations that could break, all sorts of things that could happen. Not to mention, the kids that can make small damage that will eventually build up.

**Esmarelda Gamgee: **Lol, I really hate it when no-one updates. I'm going through that right now. I have like 60 people on my author's alert list and none of them ever update, it pisses me off so badly. And a few of my favourite stories have finished, so that's sad. Lol!

**Lady Angelique of mistiqu: **Well, James is Prongs, so why not name is son Prongslet? Lol. The name Prongslet makes me think of a the baby version of Prongs. Like cat and kitten, dog and puppy, that sort of stuff.

**merlindamage: **I'm also happy that my computer is fixed. I hate knowing that I haven't updated for a while and that there are people that want to read my story. I'm still having alot of internet problems though. It's EXTREMELY slow, and it freezes alot, and sometimes the internet explorer wont open at all.


End file.
